This application hereby incorporates by reference U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/884,673, filed Jun. 19, 2001, titled Removable Cylinder Arrangement For Lift, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/055,800, filed Oct. 26, 2001, titled Electronically Controlled Vehicle Lift And Vehicle Service System, both of which are commonly owned herewith.
Inground lifts are well known in the art. Presently, such lifts are typically enclosed in a containment housing designed to protect the lift components from the environment and to protect the environment from the lift components. Liquid can enter the internal cavity defined by the containment housing as a result of many causes, including due to natural condensation, leaks in the lift components, surface water entering through the top, and ground water entering through a leak in the containment housing.
Damage can occur to the lift components if too much liquid accumulates in the internal cavity. It is thus necessary to monitor the internal cavity for the presence of liquid.